


In For a Penny

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Adulthood, Akira Has Terrible Fashion Sense, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Non-explicit reference to sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: "It's not the end of the world, Shindou," Touya said. "We're just about the same size. You can wear one of my spare suits to the exhibition tonight."Original prompt from theSports Anime Shipping Olympics: "Remember that time Hikaru had to wear Akira's clothes."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaemon/gifts).



     Hikaru slumped next to the hotel wall, muttering, "I knew I should have brought a carry on. I knew I should have brought a carry on. I knew I should have brought a carry on..." The airline had misplaced his luggage on the way to China, and the soonest they'd be able to get it to him from Thailand was tomorrow. All he had was the t-shirt and jeans he'd worn for the flight.

     "It's not the end of the world, Shindou," Touya said. "We're just about the same size. You can wear one of my spare suits to the exhibition tonight."

     "No, Touya. I really can't. You can't make me."

     "We've traded clothes before! We live together, it's not that unreasonable!"

     He looked up at his boyfriend with every ounce of the bullshit he'd gone through tonight lasering through his eyes, or at least he hoped so. "Correction. I have loaned you _my_ clothes before. Me wearing your clothes is a completely different situation. Maybe the hotel has a suit shop in it." Actually, that was a brilliant idea. He jumped toward the dresser where he'd left his wallet. "This is one of those classy hotels, right? The kind with a tailor in the conference area? I can probably afford a new suit..."

     Touya grabbed him by the arm before he could run for the door. "Shindou! We just moved to a new apartment! There's not enough money in your budget this month to splurge on the _kind_ of suit they sell in classy hotels! Unless I'm entirely mistaken about what I read in the brochure, the suit shop here is a Tom Ford outlet. You're talking about hundreds of thousands of yen!"

     With a sigh, Hikaru stopped trying to get away. Touya was right, which was the worst part. "But I could get a suit that's _blue_ ," he grumbled.

     "I have a blue suit. I _brought_ my blue suit. It's fine if you borrow that one. I can wear the lavender one."

     "Touya, that suit isn't blue. That suit is periwinkle."

     His boyfriend's eyes crinkled over a confused pout. "Periwinkle is a shade of blue."

     He'd explained so many times that it wasn't a shade of blue that any person over the age of twelve months should wear as a _suit_ , even though Touya had explained equally as many times that it was a lovely shade, which he liked, and he would continue to wear colors that he liked no matter what Hikaru had to say about it. That particular line of discussion wasn't going to get him anywhere. There really was no two ways about it. They had an official function to attend in half an hour, and he had neither time nor money to go out looking for a suit he would be happy wearing. So either he tried to crash the party in his travel-mussed jeans, or he put on the suit.

     "Okay. Fine, Touya. We'll do this your way."

     "I can't believe the famous and important Shindou Hikaru is showing reason for once," Touya laughed, pulling wrinkle-resistant wool jackets and pants out of his garment bag.

     Trying his hardest not to look in the mirror, Hikaru pulled on an undershirt and held his hand out for one of the hangers Touya was sorting.

     "Would you rather have the orange shirt, or the green one, Shindou?"

     "It literally makes no difference."

     "Okay, here's the orange one. I guess the lemon tie would be the best with that shade."

     Hikaru was definitely not saying anything about that. All he had to do was put on his pants and jacket and show up. He would survive one night of his tie being a brighter yellow than his bangs. Somehow, he would survive.

     "Okay, Touya. I guess I'm ready when you are," he said, finishing his four-in-hand knot as he turned around to face his fate.

     But his boyfriend, who he loved despite his hideous taste in fashion, didn't answer for at least a minute after the tie-tying was done. He just kept staring at the clothing disaster he had wrought, silently, in some kind of dazed stupor.

     "Touya. What's wrong?"

     "Shindou... I..." He cleared his throat once, then started again. "I find you to be an extremely attractive person. Just. That's a fact."

     "If this is some kind of wearing-your-clothes fetish, that's fine, and I would absolutely take them off to have sex with you under normal circumstances, but we're running on a timeclock here."

     "No... no, that's... really not it." Touya pulled Hikaru to stand next to him in front of the mirror. The effect was eye-gougingly painful. "How on earth does that suit manage to make you look awful?"

     "It's an awful suit, Touya. We've had this discussion."

     "How can that be, though? The colors seemed just fine..."

     Hikaru shrugged, this time pushing Touya toward the door. "For home decorating, maybe? But not for a suit. Could you seriously not tell that when you're wearing it yourself?!"

     "Well, I'm not supposed to find _myself_ attractive."

     Suddenly, all of his boyfriend's fashion choices made ten million times more sense.


End file.
